Glitch
by Refellion
Summary: A story about a different ship called Zeus. Three crewmembers. About a metagenic weapon.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer~ All things in the matrix universe are owned by Wachowski and Co. and Warner Brothers Inc._

This takes place on a different ship, and since the Matrix timeline is really jumbled, I'm altering it to my liking.

Glitch 

Prologue

Casablanca, Morocco - Javelin Hotel 

Three guards are sitting at a metal desk in front of a metallic elevator with stairs to the right of it.

"So did any of you see the Giants game last night? Boy that was a snoozer." The first guard asked.

"Who are the Giants?" The second guard queried with a confused look on his face.

"You know, football?" The first guard said.

"What is foot-ball?" 

"A very popular sport…oh yeah, I'm not in the US anymore." the first guard had a home sick look on his face.

"The only sport I know is croquet, and the grand final game was a masterpiece!" 

The third guard interrupts the conversation.

"Ah yes, croquet, I'm quite good at that game my self if I don't mind my saying so." 

The US guard sighs, and then bangs his head on the metallic desk.

There conversation is interrupted when two people enter the building.  One is a tall Caucasian man, and the other is a Hispanic woman.  The man is wearing a black duster, which is hiding most of his body, and the woman is wearing a gray top and black leather pants.  They are both wearing sunglasses.

They walk over to the service desk and ask for a room.

"Excuse me sir and maam would you mind walking through the metal detectors." Asks the first guard who is now on his feet.

The couple walks over to the metal detector and as the man walks through, the alarm sounds.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir but I'm afraid we are going to have to pad you down. This will only take a minute."

The guard approaches the man and reaches for his arms when the guard fumbles forward from a shot to the back.  The other two guards now are taking cover and have their guns drawn.

"What the hell is going…"

Then the guard starts to change form and becomes a tall man in a black suit and tie.  The woman is now running towards the elevator with the man following behind her. 

"Echo, is it an agent?" asks the man in the duster.

"Yep Dimitri" she replies,  "and there's only two options: run or fight."


	2. Misfortune in Morocco

Glitch Chapter 1: Misfortune In Morocco 

"Run!" Dimitri yelled.

They both ran to the elevator and quickly got in it and were shooting at the agent.  The agent was moving left and right and no bullets were hitting him.  

"Elevators not working, they must've cut the power." Echo said.

They both ran up stairs with the agent following them.

There was gunfire in the stairway between Dimitri, Echo, and the agent.  

"Where are we going?" asked Dimitri.

"6th floor, that's where the cell is." replied Echo.

They ran up the stairs, never pausing, knowing the agent was only a few steps behind them.  They finally stopped at a door and went through it.  The agent soon stopped at the door, paused for a while, and then disintegrated back into the guard.

"What door?" asked Dimitri.

"The one that says 611." Answered Echo.

"605, 607, 609" Dimitri ranted "611! We're here!"

They kicked open the door and entered a room with three agents holding guns. 

"Fight now?" asked Dimitri.

"Uh huh."

Then Dimitri dove to the ground, while Echo did a cartwheel trying to dodge the bullets coming from the Agents' gun.

"We will never make it out of here alive!" screamed Echo

"We'll come back for Loki later, there is too much heat in here." Said Dimitri. 

            Then they both jumped out of a large window, and fell onto a large truck parked on the street.  They jumped off the truck, onto the paved road and without hesitating got up and ran down the street.  The woman took a cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed a number.

"Operator." Says the man on the other line.

"Unix, we need an exit fast, we got agents after us."

"The mission?"

"Failed."

"I knew there was something wrong but I couldn't reach you, they must've had some sort of interference beacon"

"Just give us an exit! Now!"

There was a pause and then Echo replied.

"Ok, head down the street and make a left as soon as you see a small shack"

They follow his instructions and find the shack.

"Good now go to the end of the street and enter the house to the right.  In that house is your exit."

They enter the house. A phone rings.

"Where the hell is it!"

"Over here, in the den!"

They rush over to the den and Dimitri answers the phone.  He disappears immediately.  About ten seconds pass when the phone rings again.  Echo reaches for the phone when she drops to the ground from a shot the stomach.

She screams in pain and places her hand on her wound, feeling the gushing blood.

An agent appears in the entrance to the den, but she quickly picks up the phone and disappeared.  Two other agents enter the room.

"They got out." The one on the left said.

"Shall we continue as planned?" The one on the right replied

"Yes, they have not rescued their man. They will come back for him.


End file.
